Mi angel de la muerte
by LonelyTea
Summary: Edward esta en un bar con sus mejores amigos cuando en el escenario aparecen tres bellas mujeres palidas con ojos rojos que dicen llamarse Rosalie, Alice e Isabella Vulturi/REGALO PARA SAMANTHA HALE CULLEN, rating M por lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

EDWARD POV

-¿Te traigo otra cerveza guapo?-me pregunto una de las camareras agachada frente a mi mostrandome su escote, que asco.

-No gracias-dije todo lo cortesmente que pude mirando hacia otro lado.

-Llamame si necesitas cualquier cosa-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta antes de irse hacia la cocina.

-Dios, no son mas arrastradas porque sino serian putas-dijo Jasper a mi lado.

-Sois unos mojigatos los dos...DIVERTIOS-dijo Emmet mirandole el culo a una de las camareras que pasaba a nuestro lado.

Aquí estaba yo, en un bar de mala reputacion con mis dos mejores amigos, no se como me pudieron convencer, a mi me gusta mas quedarme en mi casa estudiando, leyendo o tocando mi maravilloso y espectacular piano. Pero me convencieron...y los odio por eso.

-Creo que me voy a ir ya...-dije cuando vi que una pareja se estaba comiendo mutuamente en una de las mesas cercanas.

-Tu no te vas a ningun lado-dijo Jasper apretando mi hombro fuertemente.

-AAUU-grité.

-Perdon maricona-dijo este con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos Edward deja de lado todo y alomejor esta noche no solo tocaras el piano-Emmet como simpre metiendose con mi piano, hubo una vez que le encontre en una situacion comprometida con una de sus 'amigas' en MI MARAVILLOSO Y ESPECTACULA PIANO, y me dio la escusa de que había visto Prettywoman el dia anterior y sentia curiosidad.

-Chicos...creo que he muerto y subido al cielo...-dijo Jasper mirando un punto por encima de mi hombro.

Emmet solto una carcajada y miro donde Jasper tenía la mirada puesta, su boca toco el piso en ese momento.

-Pues nos mataron juntos amigo-dijo antes de que se le empezara a caer la baba.

-¿De que estan hablando?-dije y me di la vuelta.

En ese mismo momento mi pobre corazón empezo a correr a mil por hora...

En el escenario habían tres hermosas chicas, pero la que mas me llamo la atención fue la de el medio, su pelo era de color caoba largo hasta la cintura y su piel imposiblemente blanca, incluso mas que la mía que era albina, su cuerpo en si tenía unas perfectas curbas y sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas solo cubiertas por unas botas de cuero negras hasta debajo de la rodilla, no pude verle la cara ya que la tenía tapada con una capa negra pequeña. La chica que estaba a la derecha de la diosa morena era bajita, mas bien se parecía a un duende, su pelo era corto y negro y tampoco se le veía la cara, la otra chica a la izquierda era rubia y mas alta que las demas, hermosa pero no tanto como mi diosa.

-La rubia es mia-dijo Emmet cuando me volví para pedirles que me pellizcaran por si era un sueño.

-Prefiero la del pelo negro-dijo Jasper con la vista todavía pegada en la pequeña duende.

-A mi me gusta la morena-giré mi rostro al escenario y vi que ya no estaban.

-Te tomo la palabra humano, a mi tambien me gustan morenos-dijo una aterciopelada voz detras de mi.

Miré a ese hermoso ángel que estaba a escasos centimetros de mi, ahora si que sabía que era un sueño ya que se bajaron a la velocidad de un rayo de escenario. Detras de mi diosa morena estaban sus amigas, la duende con Jasper como oliendole y la rubiecita sentada en el regazo de Emmet, este tenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

-La duende es Alice- la susodicha hizo una reverencia-y la rubiecita el Rosalie- cuando dijo eso, Rosalie volvio su cabeza hacia mi y un horrendo gruñido se escapo de mi garganta pero no me dio miedo, ya estaba convencido de que era un sueño- son mis hermanas, yo soy Isabella Vulturi y no, no es un sueño.

-¿Como sabes lo que pensé?-pregunté notando como el color se iba de mi rostro.

-Yo se muchas cosas- dicho eso levanto una mano y corrió la capucha de su capa dejandome ver su hermoso rostro, sus rasgos eran finos y femeninos, su boca dejaba ver una hilara de perectos dientes blancos, casi meda un paco cardíaco cuando mire sus ojos que eran de un rojo escarlata muy profundo- y vosotros hoy os habeis librado.

-¿Librado de que?-preguntó Jasper.

-Shsss-la pequeña Alice puso un dedo en sus labios-no hace falta preguntar...

En un parpadeo ya estabamos fuera del bar, Isabella estaba cogiendo mi mano y su piel era suave pero increiblemente gélida. Rosalie dio un silvido que retumbó por todas la plaza vacia de Volterra y ante nosotros como por arte de magia aparecieron diez hombres con los ojos rojos al igual que mi Isabella.

-Ya estan todos pero dejar alguno para mi papa Aro porque sabeis que sino se enfada y eso esta muuuy mal nenes-dijo Alice con voz melosa pero a la vez me erizó el bello de todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y estos?- preguntó una de los hombres.

-Son _Nuestros...-_dijo Isabella con un gruñido.

-_La tua cantante_- dijo otro de ellos.

-Exacto mis queridos niños-Rosalie les hablaba en un tono maternal muy extraño...

Todos asintieron y en el tiempo que dura un latido desaparecieron de nuestra vista dejandonos a los seis solos.

Isabella tiro de mi mano hacia un callejon oscuro, seguida de Rosalie y Alice. Derrepente empezó a andar mas rapido.

-Isabella tapale los oídos- dijo Rosalie haciendo lo propio con Emmet.

Pero ya era tarde...escuche los gritos que salian del bar...

* * *

**HOLAAA POS AQI OTRA DE MIS ALOCADAS IDEAS REGALO ADELANTADO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MI AMIGA SAMANTHA HALE CULLEN!!! LO SE EL CAPI ES CORTO PERO ESTE FIC NO TENDRA MAS QUE DOS O TRES CAPITULOS Y ESTA ES COMO LA INTRODUCCION.**

**MUXOS BSS Y REVIEWSS**

**JESS**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDO Y AMADA ADEMAS DE VENERADA SEÑORA MEYER**

EDWARD POV

Isabella rapidamente tapo mis oídos pero al darse cuenta de que mi rostro estaba mas pálido de lo normal quitó sus manos de mi alcance mirando fijamente mis ojos, pero mi cerebro estaba desconectado.

-¿Edward?-preguntó mientras se acercaba mas a mi hasta estar a escasos milimetros de mi rostro.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?¿Te lo dijo mi mama?-dije sin pensar coherentemente.

-Bella esta en shock-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Bella? Te pega el nombre mi diosa morena-dije con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

-Duermelo, mejor duermelos a todos-dijo Alice sin expresión el la cara.

Isabella se acercó tadavia mas a mi, podía sentir su gélida respiración en mis labios.

-¿Me vas a besar?

Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro pero lo único que hizo fue descargar su frio hálito sobre mi cara. Todo se volvió negro.

. . . . . . . .

Me desperté con la tenue luz que salía de mi ventana, mire mi reloj de pulsera para verificar la hora...¡Las 11:45! Tenía que darme prisa o llegaría tarde al trabajo y en el hospital no le gustan que se llegue tarde. Me levanté rapidamente de la cama pero lo hicé tan rápido que me tropecé con mis propios pies, ademas la jaqueca no ayudaba.

Allí en el suelo empecé a mirar a mi alrededor y me dí cuenta de que esta no era mi habitacion, es mas, no conocía esta habitación. Un millon de imagenes empezaron a abordar mi cabeza, Jasper y Emmet llamandome mojigato, ellos dos mirando detras mio anonadados, un escenario, tres mujeres, una diosa morena y por último unos ojos rojo escarlata.

-Veo que me recuerdas...-dijo una suave voz de soprano desde un sofá a la sombra.

Una nueva imagen envolvió mi mente, la cara de un angel celestial.

-Si, esa soy yo-volvió a decir pero sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Don-donde estoy?-dije volviendo a la realidad.

-Estas conmigo, eso es lo que importa-dijo y esta vez se levanto del sofá todavía cubierta por las sombras.

-Quiero verte...-dije acercandome a ella, pero me detuvo extendiendo su mano y fue como si una fuerza no me dejara avanzar hasta esa diosa.

-Ummm...¿Que me das a cambio?-preguntó.

-Lo que quieras pero dejame aunque sea solo verte de nuevo-dije totalmente desesperado ya que la imagen de ella que tenía en la cabeza era demasiado borrosa.

-Tu lo has querido...-dijo y dio un paso al frente, a la luz del sol.

Su imagen en un principio me fue chocante, cada poro de su piel parecía cubierto por diminutos diamantes que brillaban con los rayos de sol, pero era hermosa, ahora no me cabía duda de que me había topado con un ángel.

-Creeme...yo de ángel tengo poco...-dijo mirando mis ojos.

-¿Como sabes todo lo que pienso?-pregunté.

-Pues...porque leo la mente...-dijo sin inmutarse.

-¿Como que lees la mente?

-Es uno de mis muchos dones.

-¿Dones?

-Si pero...ahora no quiero hablar-dijo acercandose a mi, podía sentir su cuerpo frío pegado al mío.

En lo que dura un latido sus fríos labios estaban posados sobre los mios exigiendome una respuesta, todavía en shock moví mis labios al son de los suyos, cada cual luchando por dominar hasta que la mi necesidad humana de respirar se hizo presente. Separé mi boca de la suya y apoyé mi frente en la de mi diosa morena.

-Entonces...¿que quieres hacer?-pregunté con la voz todavía entrecotada.

Miró mis ojos por un momento que a mi me parecio enterno y me empujó hacia la cama donde caí de espaldas y ella se sento a ahrcadas sobre mi, ataco mi cuello con sus gélidos labios probocando que un delicioso extremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo de cabeza a pies.

-Lo que mas deseo en este momento es matarte...-susurró en mi oído y mi cuerpo se tenso, tenía la vaga impresion de que si lo deseaba podria hacerse realidad.

-Si deseas matarme hazlo...no me importaría morir si fuera en tus brazos...-murmuré cerrando mis ojos cuando atrapo mi lóbulo con sus dientes.

-'Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera'-citó y de un tiró me arranco la camisa.

Mi erección se estaba haciendo muy notable y necesitaba a esta diosa hasta un punto que empezaba a doler. La necesitaba. Ahora.

-Aquí me tienes...-dijo y de otro tiron me dejo como dios me envió al mundo. Yo por mi parte empecé a desabrochar el corsé que llevaba dejandolo caer al suelo junto con el short que llevaba. Y sus belleza me cegó, era simplemente perfecta.

Se volvió a colocar a ahorcadas sobre mi y de un movimiento de su cadera ya estaba dentro de ella, no se hizó esperar y empezó a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo haciendo que soltara gemidos animalisticos.

-Ya no hay vuelta atras...-dijo entre embestidas y clavó su hermosa dentadura en mi cuello.

El mayor dolor que senti en mi vida empezó a recorrer mi ser, era como si en vez de sangre, acido recoriera mis venas.

-Pasara...no puedo perderte-susurró su suave voz antes de que mis sentidos se disiparan.

* * *

**olaa!! espero k os guste este cap, en especial a ti samy,es el primer lemmon q ago, bueno...medio lemmon, esik ser buenas si??**

**muxos bss nenas os kero cn todo mi corazon.**

**jessyone**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDO Y AMADA ADEMAS DE VENERADA SEÑORA MEYER**

JASPER POV

El sonido de un televisor hizo que despertara del tenue soport que me invadía, abrí lentamente los ojos y la luz me cegó. Cuando me acostumbre a la luminosidad mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación desconocida tumbado en una cama grande con un televisor gigante en frente.

Intente recordar todo lo pasado en el día anterior; Edward, Emmet, tres mujeres...mala convinación...

Moviendome para desperezarme noté que algo ocupaba el lado izquierdo de la cama, más bien una pequeña figura femenina muy atenta a la pelicula. El nombre de la hermosa chica a mi lado me vino a la mente cuando pude admirar su precioso rostro.

-¿Alice?-pregunte temiendo equivocarme.

-Shsss...espera, esta es mi escena favorita-dijo levantandose y cambiando de posición para quedar boca abajo con la cara hacía la televisión y los pies en el aire.

Esta Alice era muy diferente a la que conocí ayer, sus ojos, aunque terrorificamente rojos, eran dulces e incluso infantiles. Miraba la pantalla mordiendose el labio, supongo que esperando a que Leonardo Dicaprio muriese congelado...

Una vez que la pelicula acabo, Alice se levantó y sacó el CD del DVD poniéndolo en la caratula para despues metarla en una repisa donde pude ver estaba llena de peliculas de amor.

-Siempre he querído un final así...-susurró de vuelta a la cama- pero supongo que yo nunca tendré final con la eternidad que me queda por delante...

-¿Un final trágico es lo que quieres?-pregunté notando como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando posó su cabeza en mi pecho, era alucinante como de tranquilo estaba yo cuando estaba con una mujer que no conocia y que me daba la sensación, no era del todo normal.

-No...un final donde un apuesto y caballeroso hombre me ame para siempre-dijo levantando el rostro y mirando mis ojos, sus orbes escarlatas aunque terroríficas, me parecían las mas hermosas del mundo.

-Yo puedo ser ese hombre...-dije sin pensar, pero teniendo claro que yo si quería ser ese hombre.

-¿En serio?-preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos, asentí- pues...me has echo esperar mucho...

No sabía lo que decir asi que opté por lo más adecuado cuando se hace esperar a una dama:

-Lo siento, señorita-susurré antes de que ella acercara su rostro y besara dulcemente mis labios.

-Ahora eso no importa, tenemos toda una eternidad para retomar el tienpo... pero antes...¿estas seguro de que quieres estar con migo para siempre?-preguntó.

-Claro, no me voy a apartar de ti nunca.

Empezó a besarme otra vez delicadamente, como ella, luego bajó a mi cuello donde dejo besos húmedos antes de pronunciar.

-Perdoname...pero es necesario para tenerte conmigo...

Después sentí como sus dientes perforaban la piel de mi cuello dejando un horroroso dolor que no tardo en extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos se cerraron por obra propia y mi mente divagó intentando soportar tal tortura, pero no dejaba de repetirme a mi mismo...

_**'POR ALICE'**_

* * *

**_OLAAA QERIDISIMAS AMIGAS MIAS A LAS QUE QUIERO CON TODO MI CORAZON POR EL SIMPLE ECHO DE LEER MIS FIIICS!!!_**

**_ESPERO K OS GUSTE Y PENSE K COMO ALICE ES ASI COMO MUY INFANTIL POR NO ACIA LEMMON (O MI INTENTO DESASTROSO DE LEMMON)._**

**_SOLO QEDAN EMMET Y ROSALIE, ME GUARDARE TODO PENSAMIENTO SUCIO PARA ESOS DOS A LOS QUE TODO EL MUNDO CONOCE COMO NINFOMANOS._**

**_SAMYY AMIGA ESPERO K TE GUSTE ESTE CAP, SE K ES MUY CURSI PERO BUENO...._**

**_MUXOS BSS_**

**_¿MERECE REVIEWS ESTE POBRE INTENTO DE QUE OS EMTRETENGAIS AUNQUE SEA SOLO PARA DESPRECIARLO?_**

**_JESSY XD_**


End file.
